


【弓枪】巧克力回礼失踪事件

by CrystalMorgenstern



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMorgenstern/pseuds/CrystalMorgenstern
Summary: 迦勒底医疗班温馨提示：请不要把药品放在儿童和宠物能够接触到的地方（×）
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer





	【弓枪】巧克力回礼失踪事件

**Author's Note:**

> ·2020年白情贺文，搬运自个人lof  
> ·是之前和朋友讨论的情人节巧克力回礼梗，起因是我们两位御主的迦勒底的茶和狗的回礼来得都很晚，一个是茶和狗前后脚来的，一个是茶先来了然而狗在抽到倒数第四个的时候才来，于是脑补了二位去约会/茶为了不让狗第二天到处乱搞事而在前一天晚上把狗○哭的梗，但是不知道为什么被我魔改成了这样（。）  
> ·虽说是沙雕文但好像一点也不沙雕  
> ·有一点肉渣和拉灯  
> ·Ready？

“哈啊……总算是赶上了。”  
新建成的迦勒底的走廊里，蓝发枪兵一边调整着因为赶路而有些急促的呼吸，一边扶着腰有些踉跄地走着，手里拿着装饰着银色缎带的小巧的盒子。在经历了险些睡过情人节的整个上午，刚一起床就听见全迦勒底都在用广播放送“Lancer职阶的库丘林先生听到后请迅速前往御主的个人房间”这样内容的寻人启事，却发现前一天准备的、打算给御主的回礼莫名其妙地失踪，无奈之下只能赶去厨房自己动手，借用之前剩余的用于制作巧克力的魔力资源，凭着记忆做了一份近乎完全相同的巧克力，又费尽心思找了相似的包装包好它，再顶着从食堂到走廊一众从者和工作人员好奇的目光赶到这里这一系列事件之后，他由衷觉得这个情人节自己的倒霉程度似乎刷新了以往任何一次的记录。被迫起床加上这一通紧急的忙碌，他现在只觉得比跟随御主出去战斗一整天还要累：头脑昏昏沉沉的，思维也如同一团浆糊，从昨晚到今早清醒之前的记忆全都是一片空白，腰和腿更是不知道为什么酸疼得像是剧烈运动后没有经过适当的放松一般。总而言之，他现在只想等走完流程之后立刻回到自己的房间，把自己摊平在床上继续睡个天昏地暗。  
“喂——库丘林先生！在这边哦——！”  
少女的声音隔着很远便传过来，他抬头望去，正是穿着纯白的魔术礼装的御主。勉强打起精神，他走了过去。  
“哟，早啊，Master，”想到自己确实来得迟了，他不由自主地摸了摸下巴，“听说您在传唤库丘林，我就来了。不过好像有点晚了，真不好意思。”  
“其实没关系的，也不算晚啦，”藤丸立香冲他笑了笑，接着开口，“我之前也刚好在休息，因为熬夜做巧克力而没有睡好，给土方副长送巧克力的时候不小心睡着了，最后还是麻烦他送我回的房间……”  
之后是交换礼物的过程。作为对平日感谢之情的表达，他从御主手中获取了巧克力；而作为回礼，他把手中的小盒子交到了对方的手上。注视着御主打开盒子后透出些许惊喜的表情，他突然觉得刚才的努力似乎都是值得的。  
就巧克力的话题交谈了几句之后，他们的对话逐渐转向了其他的方向。  
“话说回来，库丘林先生之前去了哪里？”藤丸立香向他投来问询的目光，“之前我就在找你了，但是问了一圈，从斯卡哈师父到梅芙小姐再到弗格斯先生，都说不知道你在哪，”她掰着手指计算着，“后来我去给在食堂帮忙的从者们送巧克力的时候遇见了卫宫先生，他收下巧克力后回赠了我一套厨具，然后就离开了，我还没来得及问他……说起来他状态好像不太好的样子，也不知道是不是因为前一天晚上没有休息好，一大早起来就又去帮忙的缘故……最后实在没办法，只能让工作人员帮忙用广播找人了……”  
“唔，其实是不知道为什么就睡过头了，而且也不记得是什么时候在哪里睡着的，”他有些困惑地抓抓头发，“不过既然是在自己的房间醒的，应该就是在那里睡下的吧……爬起来之后本来想立刻赶过来的，但是之前放在房间里的回礼却怎么都找不到，看样子是丢了。实在没办法，只能重新去赶制了一份，所以我才来迟了。”  
“原来是这样，我了解了，”藤丸立香点头，随即陷入了思考，“不过迦勒底里为什么会发生丢东西这种事，难道是被爱吃甜食的从者闯进了房间吗……不，不对，剩余的魔力资源都放在厨房，想吃巧克力的话去拜托在那边帮忙的从者会更好吧，理论上来讲没有必要，看来有必要联系一下塞米拉米斯小姐和达·芬奇亲，让她们帮忙调查一下——”  
“等等，Master，刚才你提到了Archer那家伙吧？”大概是某个熟悉的名字引起了条件反射，他有些突兀地开口。那几个音节似乎激活了脑海中某些特定的点位，就连模糊不清的记忆似乎也有了离真相更近了一些的趋势。  
“哎？是啊，怎么了？”少女的声音透出惊讶。  
“我记得我昨天好像找过他，”他努力地回想着，“但是在那之前去做了什么来着……”  
之前？藤丸立香感到有些疑惑，这几日迦勒底内部一直在处理地下图书馆凭空多出的咒本，她面前刚刚打了个哈欠的蓝发枪兵当然也参加了战斗，而且也确实在昨天战斗结束之后提出因为有事要找卫宫商量所以先行返回。但是这之后一直到昨晚回房间休息之前，枪兵似乎都没有在走廊上出现过，而今早在食堂的时候她也恰好听见了工作人员闲聊，说昨天那位红色的Archer先生好像在晚餐时间结束之前就早早回了房间，原因不明。卫宫的事情他或许不知道，但是战斗给他留下的印象理应很深刻才对……  
“……总之事情就是这样。”虽然觉得好像有哪里不对劲，但藤丸立香还是将自己所知道的情报一五一十地讲给站在她面前的从者听。然而令她始料未及的是，对方脸上表情的困惑程度非但不减，反而加深了。  
“虽然昨晚之前的事差不多都想起来了……”枪兵的声音透着些苦闷，“但昨天我难道是睡在Archer的房间里了吗？之后他又把我送了回去？他怎么可能那么好心……”  
“这我就不清楚了，”藤丸立香摇头，“不过实在想知道的话，果然去问卫宫先生本人才是最佳的选择吧？”  
“说得也是……”仿佛如梦初醒般，他一边点头，一边暗自反思自己怎么没想到这最简单也最直接的办法——果然还是因为那不知从何而来、盘踞在脑海中的困意吧。这么想着，他脑中突然灵光一现：或许之前回礼的失踪事件也和那家伙有点联系。  
“那我先走了，Master，”道别时他试图转身，但酸痛的腰部却使得这个动作整生生被终止，“我的确有很多事想要找Archer那家伙问问。”  
“那么回见啦！”少女挥手同他作别，但是莫名其妙地，他总觉得对方的眼神似乎正不由自主地在自己的身体上游移。  
“怎么了，Master？”他问，“我身上有哪里很奇怪吗？”  
“不，其实，那个，嗯，就是……”似乎即将要说出的话十分难以启齿似的，藤丸立香过了一会儿才终于开口，“库丘林先生，你领口附近好像有一些，呃，有些，奇特的痕迹……”  
“哈？有吗？”这回轮到他表现出惊讶了。他抬手在脖颈处摸索，手指却并没有触碰到什么明显的凸起或是凹陷的区域，倒是……有点疼。没摸到之前还好，但是从感到痛的那一下开始，他整个人就又再次陷入了迷惑之中。  
自己应该没有在昨天的战斗中受伤，但是脖子上这些隐隐作痛的部位，还有之前酸痛而沉重的腰腿，又是怎么一回事呢。  
“对，就是你手指压着的那里，很明显哦，”耳边传来御主有些担忧的声音，“可能的话，还是处理一下比较好……而且库丘林先生你脸色好像也很差，真的没关系吗？要不你还是回自己房间休息一下，再去找卫宫先生……”  
等等，如果是在那种位置的话……或许是，吻痕？  
可能的答案骤然浮现在脑海，但这结论的出现让他骤然清醒的同时也感到愈发混乱：能够留下这种程度的痕迹的事情他不可能不记得，除非……在自己身上真的发生了什么无法用常理解释的现象……  
“不，不用了，我没事，”他感觉自己的话语莫名地变得急促起来，“不过果然还是早点去比较好……”  
接着他转过身，逃也似的向着并非自己房间的方向去了。只留下橙发的御主站在原地，有些疑惑地注视着蓝发枪兵远去的背影。  
那些类似伤痕却出现在不该出现的地方的痕迹，还有与往日相当不同的走路姿势……真的没问题吗？  
不过既然巧克力已经送出去了，其他的事情应该也与自己没有关系了。这样想着，藤丸立香转身，向着几位尚未收到巧克力的从者的房间的方向走去。  
  
——那个家伙，肯定知道很多但是却故意瞒着他吧。  
行进的过程中库丘林找了面贴在走廊墙上的镜子照了照，发现颈部细碎的痕迹的形状确实符合他自己的猜想。虽然还是无法回忆起从昨晚到今天早晨这段时间之内发生的事，但根据之前得到的信息来看，他昨天极有可能是在卫宫的房间睡下了，而自己现在这个状态估计跟他也有点关系。  
但还真是见鬼，他想。不久之前他去过了对方的房间，但是那里没有人在，床上的被褥叠得很整齐，但是床单却莫名其妙地不见了；食堂他也又去了一次，但是无论是之前赶去做巧克力的时候还是刚刚，他都完全没看见那家伙的身影。“红色的Archer早晨倒是在这里，但是十分钟之前他刚刚走掉哦”——那只系着围裙的猫咪是这样回答他的。  
多方寻找无果，最后他只能退而求其次，打算先回自己的房间休息一下再说。但令他没想到的是，房门刚一打开，视野中就出现了某个他找寻了很久的身影：与这一切的谜团关系最为紧密的家伙此刻正背对着他坐在他房间的床边，听到门打开的声音才站起身转向他。  
“还知道回到这里来，看来你的脑子已经清醒了？”  
对方的语气一如往常，看似毫无波澜的平静中夹杂着一点嘲讽。那程度不多不少，刚好够激起他心头那点火气。  
“少废话了，昨晚的事你肯定知道点什么吧！”他一屁股坐在床边，有些急不可耐地开口，“还有，是你这家伙拿走了我之前准备的回礼吧？”  
“没错，是我。”弓兵摊开之前一直收在身侧的手，与此同时他看到对方手心里放着的东西——那赫然是他在昨天就提前准备好的那份回礼：里面装着的是一对巧克力，刻画成他耳坠的形状，“但是那又怎样？”  
“什么‘那又怎样’啊，要知道临时重新准备一份真的很费时间的啊你这混蛋！”一瞬间他几乎暴跳如雷，但是下一秒，思路却似乎拐了个奇妙的弯，一种可能性在脑海中浮现，“哎~你这家伙该不会是吃醋了吧，吃御主那小姑娘的醋？什么嘛，想要巧克力的话就直接和我说啊，昨天再多给你准备出来一份不就行了——”  
“你想多了，”白发从者皱了皱眉，“我并不是出于那种目的，而且本来也打算之后就还给你，只不过之前刚好一直没见到你罢了。那只不过是对你擅自乱动我私人物品的惩罚而已。”  
“惩罚？”这“刚好没见到”可真够刚好的。他腹诽着，突然想起似乎快要被遗忘了的正题，“……不，不对，等下，昨天晚上到底发生什么了？什么叫‘我擅自乱动你私人物品’啊，解释清楚。”  
“你真的不知道？”他感受到对方投来的怀疑的眼神，“一点都想不起来？”  
“……被人亲了？”他半天才憋出一句。毕竟，那些痕迹确实过于明显了。  
“答对了一半，但果然也不能指望你太多了，”对面的从者叹了口气，接下来的话却近乎自言自语，“而且那药昨天被你喝了快一半还多，看来得去重新拿一瓶了……”  
“药？我昨天有喝过什么看起来像药的东西吗……”他低下头思索了一秒，随即又抬起头，“不是，你能不能别卖关子了啊，倒是快点告诉我。”  
“总结一下就是，”似乎十分不愿面对这件事一般，他看见对方重新转过身去，只留给他背影，“你昨天误服了我的助眠剂，在我床上睡着了，半夜又被那东西的副作用搞得像发情一样，为了帮你解决所以我们做了，就这么简单。这些线索足够你自己回想起来之前的事了吧？”  
“……哈……？！”  
反复确认脑子里确实没有对这件事的印象的时候，他觉得现在不仅是自己的思维回归了一团乱麻，而且因为惊讶导致嘴张得太大，自己的下巴好像也快要掉下来了。  
居然连这种事情都完全不记得，还是被那家伙……不知道为什么，他忽然觉得自己的脸好像有点……发烫？  
“真拿你没办法，”对方的语气里带着深深的无奈，“果然不复述一遍还是不行么……”  
  
不知是因为灵核状态的波动还是战斗带来的影响，卫宫在某一天忽然开始做梦，而且最近次数尤其频繁。梦境的内容和场景复杂而多样：有时是生前的事，有时是成为守护者之后的事；有时是自己跪在荒芜的原野之上，感受剑与刃在体内长成又刺破肌肤；有时又是永恒灼烧的城市废墟，以及似乎并不是他、却又与他的存在有些许相似的，某个存在的终末。  
从前他听说死人不会做梦，现在看来倒也不尽如此。  
虽然短期内似乎并不会造成什么大的影响，但是长此以往这种状态势必会影响日后的战斗以及其他的方方面面，而且那些梦境也极有可能牵连到御主。顺其自然等这异常的现象自行消失似乎也不是什么好办法，思虑再三，他最终还是去找了那位以医学和炼金术为专长的元素使。一番咨询和沟通之后，他从对方手中接过了装着呈半透明的绿色液体的、装饰极为精美的小瓶子。  
“这是睡眠猛毒药⑴。……请不要露出那种表情。虽然名字和颜色都不太寻常，但它确实能让人忘记一切，从而起到助眠的作用，”黑发的魔术师向他说明，“这些是一个星期的量，之后如果还有需要的话，再找我来拿就好。那么，愿您能够度过一个平静的夜晚。”  
就这样，他带着那瓶有些可疑的药离开了。关于副作用的问题他在之前就咨询过对方，得到的回复是“在服药期间有极低概率发生服用者对魔力的需求程度随着单次服用量而有所上升的现象，因此请务必避免过量服用”。迦勒底的从者大都接受由电力转化而来的魔力供给，即使有不能满足需求的部分，也可以通过进食等其他方式加以补充。因此只要迦勒底的电力供应和食物供给没有发生较大的意外，副作用带来的对魔力需求的波动就几乎完全处在可控范围内。而且既然对方也说了发生的概率很低，他便也没再多想什么。  
回到房间之后他把药瓶放在墙上的置物架上，看了眼时间也已不早，应该去厨房帮忙准备晚餐了。但是还没等他走到门前，房间的门便骤然开启——出现在他面前的赫然是蓝发的枪兵。对方的肩甲上还沾着魔物的血迹，看样子不久前刚刚从战斗中脱身。  
“哟，Archer。”对方笑嘻嘻地和他打了个招呼，看上去心情似乎很不错。  
“怎么？”他问，“你今天不是和御主他们一起去处理地下图书馆的事件了吗，居然这么早就回来了？”  
“哦，那个啊，刚刚已经解决完了。我提前跟Master说了有事要找你，她就让我先回来啦。”  
“找我？”他有些疑惑，“什么事？”  
“嗯，不过一句话好像说不完，”枪兵注视着他，“你现在有空吗？”  
“没有，”他说，“我现在要去厨房了，有什么事可以等晚饭之后再说。你可以在这里等我，不过回你自己房间当然最好。如果是非说不可的事情的话，到时候我去找你谈也一样。”  
“哎？这就走了啊？什么嘛，也不至于这么着急——”  
他直接无视枪兵向厨房的方向走去，把对方的喊声留在身后。  
  
“……啧。”  
库丘林又在门口站了一会儿，直到弓兵的身影淡出视野，他才恨铁不成钢似地叹了口气，然后转身走到对方的床边一屁股坐下。  
情人节。意识不到明天这个日子的存在的，除了没经验的新人之外，大概也就只有是榆木脑袋这一种可能了——虽说也未必是完全意识不到。毕竟按照这里的不成文的规矩，情人节时御主和从者之间会互相赠送巧克力以及回礼，关于这件事那家伙估计应该也是做好了准备的。  
他今天其实是来找对方商讨关于明天的计划的。对方最近的状态肉眼可见地差，而明天又是事件处理完毕后难得的假期，至少在这种时候，他希望对方能够从身份和责任的束缚里暂时脱离出来，放松一下紧绷了太久的神经——比如，去已经奠基复原的特异点散心，或者一同去模拟战斗装置里痛快地打上一场之类的。不过显然，他在对这件事的预计上出现了失误：他本以为对方至少会分出一点时间给他，但是现在看来，他似乎来得不是时候。  
“真是的……那家伙，怎么都不听人把话说完啊。”  
他有些懊恼地嘟囔着，但是这情绪只持续了几秒钟。喉咙突然有些发涩，然后他意识到，将近一整天的战斗下来，自己的魔力已经快要耗尽了。虽然这里的供电设施至少能够保证维持现界所需要的、最基础的魔力，但是对魔力的需求在这具身体中被模拟成人类所谓的渴感和疲倦感这一点还是有些不太好受。实在不想只是为了解渴就走去食堂，于是他开始试图在房间里寻找水源。但是Archer的房间不像御主的和某些从者的一样配备有咖啡机，他找来找去，视线最终停留在那个被放在墙架上的小瓶子上面。好奇心以及愈发强烈的渴感驱使他走过去，把那装着液体的瓶子从高处取下来，拿在手里端详。但是他对着它看了半天，也没研究出个所以然来。  
不过反正那家伙应该也不会在个人房间里放什么危险的东西，稍微尝一下大概也无妨——这么想着他拔下瓶塞尝了一口，在舌尖品尝到一丝略淡的甜味。  
味道不赖，口感与利口酒有些相似，但却没有酒精的灼烧感，回味时还留有些许余甘。而且或许是因为摄入了能够饮用的液体的关系，渴的感觉似乎也暂时消失了。  
虽然不知道对方是从哪里搞到的，不过看样子是好东西。这么想着，他忍不住又多喝了几口才把瓶塞盖上。但正当他要起身把瓶子放回原位时，脑海深处却骤然萌生出强烈的困意，无论是视野内所有的物体，还是作为背景的墙壁，全都变得模糊而重叠，仿佛凭空多出了相同的几个。  
奇怪，他揉着眼睛想，自己刚才喝下去的该不会是麻醉药，或者什么虽然品尝不出来但其实度数相当高的酒吧？话虽如此，但Archer那家伙会跟那些东西扯上关系吗……  
正逐渐被困意占据的思维已经无法支撑他再继续深入思考下去，眼皮也重得快要睁不开了。那家伙走之前说去帮厨了，估计一时半会儿也不会回来，而他也实在困得不行了。要不就在这里休息一下好了，他模模糊糊地想着，反正也是那家伙让自己等他的，虽然在等人的时候打瞌睡不太好，但现在这个样子，怎么看都不可能保持清醒到对方回来的时候了……  
接着意识与现实之间的连线就被切断了。记忆里他最后的动作，大概是自己爬上了对方的床，头挨上了对方的枕头。  
  
  
虽然之前因为急于离开而说了那样的话，但事实上卫宫还是有点在意关于枪兵究竟打算和他说什么的。至于这在意的程度究竟是不是只有那么一点，在食堂帮厨的从者和工作人员几乎都有目共睹：那个晚上，一向在烹饪过程中从不失误的白发弓兵，不是差点拿混调味料的瓶子，就是险些放错佐料的量，甚至有一次对着锅里的菜愣了好几秒的神，才把手里的调味料放进去。然而即使被问起，他也只是坚持认为并解释称只是因为这些天没能休息好导致魔力波动所以状态才有些差。  
毕竟让对方等太久也不好。这么想着，他匆匆解决了晚饭，便借口有事离开，没有再留下来帮忙做收拾餐具的活计之类。而至于离开之后他刚才的状态立刻成为了围观群众讨论和猜测的中心，便是另外一回事了。  
回自己的房间之前他特意绕路去对方的房间看了一眼，没有找到人，看来枪兵应该还是在原本的地方等他。其实对方在这个时间点来找他，意图已经很明显了。虽然枪兵多半会因为他之前先行离开而认为他意识不到这一天的存在，但真实情况倒不尽然如此；最基本的了解还是有的。只是即使对方真的向他提议什么计划，估计也会因为与自己明天必须要做的事冲突而没法落实。不过，在听对方说完之前倒也不能下定论……他一边思考着这些问题一边走着，竟连自己究竟是什么时候走到个人房间门前的这一点都浑然不觉。  
“Lan——？”  
自动感应的房门随着他迈向门口的脚步而开启，房间里的景象在一瞬间映入他的视野，与此同时没说出口的半个称呼被他咽了回去——然后他意识到意外总是来得相当突然。视线所及之处，枪兵正躺在他的床上睡得沉酣，睡相糟糕得让人不忍直视，仿佛下一秒口水就会流到枕头上。他正分析着可能的原因，就一眼扫到了被移动了位置、放在床旁边的桌子上的，他不久之前刚刚取回来的那瓶药——现在它只剩下半瓶了。  
不知道为什么，他突然觉得头有点痛。现在看来，或许是对方感到口渴，却又因为某些原因没能去食堂，再加上把那瓶药当成了饮料一类的东西，才会导致这样的结果吧。  
“喂，Lancer，醒醒。”  
他皱着眉走过去，抓着枪兵的肩把对方从枕头上扶起来，凑近对方耳边喊话，试图把这个霸占了他床的家伙摇晃到清醒。这招似乎有点效果：那双红色的眼睛先是睁开了一条缝，随后扩大至半睁。眼睛的主人似乎正努力看清他的模样，但眼神却依旧迷离。  
“……唔，嗯……Ar、cher……？”  
应答的声音含糊不清，还带着浓重的睡意。  
“你喝这东西干什么？”他尽量压下情绪，维持着平静的语气，腾出一只手把瓶子拿到对方眼前，“这是我用来治失眠的药，不能乱喝的。”  
“啊……那个，原来是，药……吗？”枪兵的话语里带着疑惑与不解，“我还……以为，是……酒，之类的……”  
接着蓝发枪兵头一歪，眼睛又闭上了。不出十秒钟，房间里再次响起轻微而规律的鼾声。  
完了，这家伙又睡死过去了。他一边叹着气无奈地把枪兵重新放回床上，一边顺手摘下对方的发环，又暂时消去对方的肩甲，试图让对方睡得舒服一点——虽然他也不知道自己为什么会这样做，或许，只是单纯地出于照顾人的本能吧。  
不过也不知道这药的效力能持续多久，他想。虽然不是自行服下的，但毕竟面前睡得正香的这家伙在生前也被下过催眠的药。然而别人喝下后能足足睡上两天的药，到了对方那里也就只维持了一个时辰便失效了。也不知道成为英灵之后那层抗性究竟有没有保留，他想着，如果有所保留的话，那家伙大概再睡一小会儿就会醒转吧，而他大概也不用担心关于自己的床的使用权的问题了。这么想着，他索性搬了张椅子过来，把药瓶放回原位之后便坐下来，一边观察着枪兵的状况一边期盼着对方早点睡醒。  
然而奇迹并没有发生。五个小时过去，当墙上的电子钟显示屏上的数字跳到“00:00”的时候，他注视着之前翻了几次身、现在又睡得四仰八叉，连长发都因为睡姿的改变而被弄得凌乱不堪的某个家伙，突然觉得之前的等待毫无意义——或许在天亮之前，对方都没可能醒过来了。但是越这么想他就越发觉得心里五味杂陈，一时间竟不知应该将这种状况的发生归因于那瓶药的效力实在太强，还是该归咎于枪兵一口气喝下了近三天的分量。  
这种状况又持续了一个小时。望着对方仍然一成不变的睡颜，他终于选择了放弃，认命般地走到墙边，然后关上了房间的灯。  
“……让开一点，你这个蠢货。”  
重重地叹了口气，他低声说着，把仍在熟睡的枪兵往床的另一侧推了推，然后褪去外侧的衣装，自己爬了上去，侧卧在被对方占去了将近三分之二的单人床上，拉过被子的手停滞了几秒，还是给旁边那个也分了一半盖上。  
再过几个小时就要起床去帮厨，总之先这么凑合着睡一晚，等明天那家伙醒了再同他算账好了。这么想着，卫宫也合上了双眼，逐渐放慢自己呼吸的频率。  
——如果早知道之后会发生什么事，那么他觉得他大概是不会心一软就把对方留在自己这里过夜的。  


……好热。  
除了能够影响到灵基的特殊状况外，从者应该是不会伤风感冒抑或发热的。而迦勒底的设施内部应该是常年保持恒温的，除非是温控异常或者发生了紧急事件，否则房间里的温度应该不会这么热才对。但是，似乎并没有听见警报声一类的东西。莫非……是在做梦？  
“……cher……”  
好像有人在叫自己的名字，听不太真切。处于浅眠的状态下，思考在一定程度上受到了限制，他强撑着睁开眼睛，竭力试图使思维运转起来，然后隐约察觉到一件事：之前那稍有些灼人的温度并不是来自周围的空间或是体内，而是自己的背后。  
“Ar……cher……唔，身体……好热……好，难受……”  
那个声音仍然在呼唤着他，其间夹杂着断续的喘息。接着似乎有什么东西攀上了他的肩，动作有些小心翼翼，像是在摸索，而后环绕住肩膀上方贴近脖颈的部分。再然后更多高温的部分贴了上来，愈发灼热而浅快的吐息若有若无地刮擦着他的耳廓。而他的意识却在感受到那类似呼吸的声音时骤然变得清晰；这根本不是梦，这就是躺在他身旁的那个家伙正在做的事情。而那两条环住他脖颈的物体，正是对方的手臂。  
他睁开眼睛，看了看表，凌晨三点。  
“Lancer，”几乎是有些不耐烦地把对方的手从自己身上拿下来，他坐起身转过头，“你——”  
在回过头、看到视野中呈现出的景象之后，“你做什么”的后半句也被他咽了下去。  
“……Archer……？”  
或许是因为刚刚被环在臂弯里的低温物体突兀地撤走的缘故，枪兵似是有些不知所措地望着他，视线仍然模糊而朦胧，红宝石般的眸子里像是蒙上一层浅淡的水雾，而对方的脸颊上也泛着一层不太正常的潮红。那问出口的声音轻微地发着颤，尾音的音量已经接近于气音，随后又被埋没在新一轮的喘息声里。至于对方身上那一半被子，也早就被蹬开了。  
除了那半瓶药之外，这家伙之前真的没有吃错什么东西，才导致变成现在这副模样吗。还未彻底清醒的大脑用最快的速度思考着对策，紧接着某个突然浮出水面的念头却让他猛然一惊——他想起来了，有关那药的副作用的事情。  
服用者对魔力的需求程度，会随着单次服用量的增加而有所上升。不过其实需求可以有很多种表现形式：饥饿、口渴，以及极度的疲倦，诸如此类。而像这样的对补魔——也即某种意义上的交合的需求，几乎可以称得上是最原始、最深层，但也是最为本能的。但如果按照服用正常剂量的情况估算，所谓需求量上升的副作用，大概也只是通过在进餐时多摄取一些食物，或者是得到充分的休息便可以缓解。然而在封闭的盒子打开之前，没有人知道意外会以怎样的形式呈现。一想到这里，他就感觉自己的胃仿佛跟着头一起，一跳一跳地痛了起来。  
就这样放着不管当然不行。就算他假装没看见并且试图躺下重新入睡，正在因为灼烧着的情欲而发热的对方肯定也会被自己较低的体温吸引过来，并且像个八爪鱼似的缠在自己身上；那种状况下是不可能睡得着的。泼那家伙一盆冰水也是不行的，这个想法在出现的一瞬间便被否定——虽然枪兵或许会因此而彻底醒转，但他大概会被一发直接无视迦勒底内部规定的Gáe Bolg贯穿吧。运用灵基肖像进行的召唤强度不抵曾经的召唤系统，而他也并不想让Master在对自己的重新召唤这件事上再多费心思。不对症的方法似乎也不行，于是摸黑去取些食物过来的计划也被否决了——况且现在就算是拿来了食物，以对方的状态估计也是完全吃不下的吧。  
“Archer……咳，”似乎是险些被自己的口水呛到，枪兵咳了一声，视线仍然在他身上不肯挪动半分，眼神里似乎充斥着疑惑的情绪，“不做……吗？”  
这话如同一根燃烧到尽头的引线，轻轻松松就引爆了他之前努力维持的一大半理智。天知道怎么会发生这种事情，又为什么会落到自己头上。越想越觉得一个头两个大，有那么一秒，泼面前的家伙一身凉水的想法甚至再度浮现。但是还没等他起身迈开脚步去准备这个计划，他就感觉自己的手腕被握住了；枪兵的手心微微出了一层薄汗，有些潮湿，而那只手正拽着他的手往下，像是要去触碰什么地方——当他意识到那个目标地点是对方下身差不多快要撑起来的小帐篷的时候，他觉得自己剩下的那一小半理智似乎也要被烧尽了。  
“这里……难受，”几乎快要宕机的思维无法提供对语言功能的支持，他只能一边哑口无言地看着对方握着他的手，隔着魔力形成的单薄衣料，在那片区域来回抚摩，一边感受手心下方那东西逐渐撑起的样子，“全身……也，很热……好像，要……化掉了……”  
“不要用我的手去摸你自己的那种地方”，他本想这么说，但是张开嘴，道出的话语却变了。  
“……要我帮你吗？”他问。  
不应该是这样的，他有些沉痛地想。在说出这句话之前，或许还存在那么一丝借机逃离对方、去思考其他解决办法的可能性，但是在这话出口之后，一切便向着无可挽回的方向疾驰而去了。这一切都应该被归咎于对方的过错，他一边试图重新运转濒临崩溃的思维一边想，如果对方当初就没有喝下那瓶药的话——  
“嗯……”爱尔兰人从喉咙里发出气音，“先，帮我……脱掉……”  
“好。”  
他一边放轻了音量说着，一边把自己的左手从对方手中轻轻抽出，随即又将那只手覆盖在周围的衣料上。有些紧绷的布料随着他的动作而化作蓝色的光粒消失，对方几乎完全挺立起来的性器就这样在他的视野之中暴露无遗，与此一同显现于空气中的，还有对方那光洁而白皙的、形状因为常年的战斗磨炼而近趋于完美的，修长的双腿。  
他的视线向上游移，望向对方仍然泛红的面颊。若是在平时，补魔的过程似乎并不需要这般漫长的开始，只是单纯地进入状态并解决掉的话，所用的时间也不会太长。但是现在，如果把正式开始比作戏剧的开幕的话，那么看样子这出戏的上演已经被比晚于对方“醒来”的自己，以及半梦半醒且身处这样的状态却不自知的对方拖延了太久了。  
“……上面，还没有……”一双手忽然勾住他的脖子，似乎想要把他往床的方向带过去，他回过神来，看见枪兵轻微地皱起眉头，还有些模糊的红眼睛盯着他，喘息间隙发出的声音似乎带着点不满，“怎么这么慢……你这家伙……”  
“好好，马上。”他的语气里充满着无奈，但是手上却没有立刻行动。  
如果成为英灵之后还可以不幸罹患人格分裂的话，那么他觉得自己现在已经分成了两个：原本的那个自己此时正站在床边，一边捂着脸一边痛心疾首，试图和跪坐在床上的这个自己撇清关系。  
自己绝对不是自愿的，他想，就算是，也是因为对方的需求实在亟待解决，而且那双红色的眼睛又太过迷人——至此，他觉得自己的理智似乎已经彻底蒸发了，余下的最后一丝也摇摇欲坠。  
“魔力……已经，空了……”枪兵依旧抱着他的脖颈不肯撒手，语气有些急促，他们之间离得很近，带着灼热温度的喘息几乎是喷在他的脸上，“想要……被填满……”  
——他敢打包票，在这次之前自己从未见过这样近乎异常地主动的对方。  
不知道以后是否还有机会见到。但是这个想法刚一冒出来，就立刻被他压了下去。  
脸颊突然传来柔软的触感。他一时间有些无措，随后很快地反应过来，就在刚才，对方以他为支撑点，起身凑近，在他的脸颊上印下了一个湿润的舔吻。  
或许这家伙其实已经彻底醒了？不知道为什么突然感到有些发慌，他连忙确认眼前人的眼神，在证实那双眼里的神采确实仍旧朦胧而模糊之后，他的心总算是又放了回去。  
“Archer……”  
枪兵圈着他脖子的手放下了，随即又抬起一只手来戳他的脸颊。感受到对方的手指的时候，他发现爱尔兰人的脸上似乎露出了笑容。  
“你……你笑什么。”他莫名地感到有点心虚。  
“唔……？”枪兵有些不解地看着他，“因为……Archer的脸，也……很烫，”接着那只手的手指向下划，在下身的某个部位停住，“还有这里……也，起来了……”  
“……？！”  
被那根手指触碰的一瞬间，如同一股电流袭遍全身。他后知后觉地意识到，自己的分身似乎也有了反应——不，或许他早该意识到，也不得不承认，面对着这幅模样的、身体从上到下都满溢着情欲的味道的对方，他确实……有些心动了。  
……然后他突然想起来还有件重要的事情没做。  
“你要，去哪……”身下那代表欲望的玩意儿撑起的程度似乎还在可以忍受的范围内，于是他起身下床。双脚接触到地面却莫名其妙地挪不动步，然后他回头，看到枪兵拽着他的衣角，“别走……”  
“我不走，”反正现在无论如何自己也无法全身而退了，他一边这样想着，一边使自己的语气听起来尽量不那么苦大仇深，“我就是去拿个润滑。”  
虽然从者或许不太需要这东西，但是如果省略这个步骤的话，双方又都会很难受。想着这些的同时他走到墙边，抬起手在壁挂置物架的角落里翻找出白色的小瓶子。  
接着他重新爬上床，把枪兵的两条腿分开，自己跪坐在对方的两腿之间，然后解除了对方上半身以及他自己的全部装束。枪兵就那么望着他，或许是因为欲望还没有得到释放，生理性的泪水似乎还在对方的眼眶中打转，脸上那层红晕和身体的热度都还没有消退，蓝色的发丝被汗水濡湿，散乱地铺在小半个枕头上，胸前的两点凸起更是情欲正盛的证明。  
他觉得他几乎快要溺死在那对充满着热烈的欲望的、如同红宝石般的湖泊里了。  
最后叹了口气，他认命地打开瓶盖，将透明的液体涂抹在手上。似乎是感受到了他的手指的接近，枪兵很是配合地稍微抬高了臀部，于是他并排的两根手指得以更加轻松地接近对方的小穴，然后深入进去。  
“是你自己要我帮你的……”  
他低声说着，视线刚好与对方的目光交汇，他似乎从那眼神里读出了一丝期待，像是对方的身体早就为他敞开大门。于是他低下头，轻轻吻上枪兵的眉心——  
“……那你就准备好照单全收吧。”  
之后便再没有对话了。能够被听见的只有时不时传出的肉体与肉体间轻微的撞击声、略有些黏腻的水声、几乎从未停止过的喘息声，以及从被进入的那一方的喉咙口传出的、有些变了调的呻吟。

这场情事以一个吻开始，其间经历了无数的拥抱、亲吻、缠绵与交合，最后也以一个吻结束。  
在他最后一次从对方体内撤出去之后，需求彻底得到满足的枪兵便直接再次陷入了熟睡，整个人像是被完全抽空了力气似的躺在床上，唾液、汗水和某些残留的白浊的液体混在一起，乱七八糟地分布在床单的各处。而他这边的处境就有些糟糕了：不仅因为魔力被汲取而被搞得头晕眼花、差点站都站不稳，又再次被霸占了床，而且他还要负责把沾满脏污的床单洗掉，以及进行针对对方的事后清理——虽然从者似乎其实并不需要这个步骤，理论上来讲只需要灵体化后再度显现、重置一下自身灵基的外观即可。不过如果想模仿人类的生活的话，洗个澡倒也是可以的。但是枪兵现在还在沉睡着，虽然原因多半已经不是因为那瓶睡眠猛毒药的药效，而是因为体力不支，但无论怎么看好像都是不可能指望现在的对方自己完成上述的重置过程的，因此为求效率只能采用人类的办法。一想到这些，他就觉得自己的头要炸了。  
但最后他还是不得不去做这些事：首先重置自己的灵基，然后打水回来替对方擦拭身体，最后把床单从对方身体底下抢出来，然后送去洗衣房。一套流程下来已经将近四点半，望着已经被他恢复了身上的武装的、毁了他整晚睡眠的某个蓝头发的罪魁祸首平静而满足的睡颜，他还是觉得气不打一处来：就算枪兵那张脸确实漂亮得过分，但是浪费掉的时间却再也找不回来了。  
眼看着已经要到早晨，食堂也要开始准备供应饭菜了。不过在这之前，这家伙必须要被送回自己的房间去：原因之一是他不想向对方过多地解释关于“我怎么会在你的房间里”这种问题，原因之二则是就他个人而言，一段时间内他真的不想再看见这家伙出现在他房间里了；那会让他再次想起这个糟糕的晚上。  
把枪兵送回去之前，他曾经考虑过是拽着对方的头发还是揪着对方的衣领把对方拖回去，但是这两种可能都很快就被否决：万一对方在途中醒来的话，事情大概会很难办。思考这些的时候他不禁想起了前一天晚上的事——当时把枪兵留下，除了心软之外的缘由，便是因为那瓶药表现形式近乎未知的副作用：万一在送对方回房间的过程中或者是把对方送回房间后，副作用以其他的形式体现而对方自己又无法应对，事情也会变得很难处理。毕竟虽然药是对方自己喝下去的，但是整件事发生在他的房间里。虽然这件事本身几乎与他毫无关联，但是作为房间的主人和那瓶药的持有者，他总觉得自己还是要稍微负起那么一点连带的责任——然而在现在，了解了所谓因为药物过量而导致的、加强版的副作用之后，有那么一瞬间，他深切地觉得，如果当时自己狠下心来把对方送回去，或许这个极为费事的、折腾人的夜晚就不会存在；但遗憾的是，世界上并没有后悔药可吃，也没有办法回溯时间。  
最后他还是选择抱着枪兵把对方送回房间，没什么其他的原因，只不过是无论是背着还是抱着，对方均匀的呼吸声都会吵得他这种一夜没睡的人心烦，所以其实没什么区别。  
开门，把头靠在他怀里睡得正香的某个家伙放回床上，替对方盖好被子，然后再不声不响地离开，这个漫长的夜晚就终于可以结束了。但是在离去之前，他还稍微逗留了一会儿。  
枪兵依旧睡得很沉，嘴微微张着，就连他俯身接近都没有感觉到。他动作极轻地翻开对方的衣领——那下面藏着一些粉红色的痕迹，分散在脖颈处的皮肤上。他伸出手指轻轻按压其中一处，然后满意地听见对方从喉咙里发出的轻微的、有些吃痛的闷哼。  
这算是某种程度上的报复吧，他想，毕竟因为这家伙的缘故搞得他一夜没睡，理应让对方付出点代价才公平。况且，就算是枪兵早晨起来，因为药的作用而忘记了之前这个晚上发生的一切的话，那么这些痕迹说不定还能帮助那家伙想起些什么来吧。  
做完这些之后他正欲转身离开，却感觉衣角被什么东西勾住。他回过头，发现枪兵不知何时从被子里伸出了一只手，而那只手正拽着他身上的、原本曾是圣骸布的外套的一角。而也正是因为这一拽，他得以看见了在对方床旁的桌子上放着的东西：四四方方的蓝色小盒子，配上银色的缎带，大概是今天一早枪兵即将赠送给御主的、给义理巧克力的回礼。  
“……Ar……cher……”  
枪兵闭着眼睛，手仍然停留在他的衣角上，嘴里含糊不清地嘟囔着他的名字。也不知道对方是不是正在做什么奇怪的梦，他想。  
不够。那家伙付出的代价显然还不够——一个念头倏忽在心底涌现。这么想着，他握着对方的手腕，将那只手塞回被子里，然后拿起了桌子上的盒子。  
“下次别再乱动别人东西了。”  
这是对方应得的，他想。至于这个，就暂时交由他保管，等对方醒了之后再归还回去好了。  
——就让那家伙再小小地混乱一下好了。  
他最后回望了一眼对方的睡颜，把之前一直攥在手里的、属于对方的发环放在桌上，然后走出了房间。  
  
……已经是情人节了啊。  
走在去食堂的路上，他忽然意识到这一点。  
虽然对方未说出口的计划大概是要泡汤了，但是或许，这样一个充满了巧合的夜晚，是某种意义上对方赠送给他的情人节礼物也说不定……？  
糟了，通宵造成的思维混乱似乎已经开始让自己的脑子胡乱构想奇怪的事情了。这么想着他狠狠甩了甩头，将那些多余的想法通通驱逐出脑海，随后继续向目标地点走去。  
  
  
  
“……就是这样，该说的我都说完了，”或许是因为站立的时间太长而有些疲倦，白发从者后退了几步，在他旁边坐了下来，把手中的盒子递到他的手上，“虽然看样子你好像已经处理过回礼这事了，但是该还的东西还是要还的。”  
“啊，嗯……那个就送给你好了，”他把盒子又递交回去，话语里带着迟疑，“就当是……就当是对昨晚的谢礼吧。”  
“这样啊，”弓兵回答，“反正也是多余的，那我就勉为其难地收下好了。”  
“不过……那个，Archer，”不知道是因为太过于难以启齿还是什么原因，他总觉得自己说话时迟疑的程度加深了，“之前，半夜弄醒你的时候，我的样子……真的那么奇怪吗……？”  
“是啊，”白发的从者终于转过头来，目光在他脸上仔细端详，“脸红的程度大概跟现在差不多吧。不过刚刚讲过的事情就忘掉了吗，需不需要我再复述一遍当时的场景？”  
对方的脸上还挂着笑容，摆明了是在嘲讽。  
“不不不不不不用了，”他连连摆手，随即又觉得有些不可思议，“等等，你这家伙，原来难道是说这么露骨的东西都不会脸红的类型吗？！”  
“我为什么要脸红？”这一回对方不再看着他了，“之前是紧急情况公事公办，反正当时也没有别的办法和人选，现在也只是陈述事实……”  
——但是那音量却眼见着小了下去。  
“别在那里说大话了，”他几乎快要憋不住笑出来了，抬起手去摸身旁人的耳尖，“你这里也红了哦。”  
“……那是你的错觉。”、  
耳畔传来的声音有些发闷，与此同时手下的触感消失了。然后他发现弓兵向前倾身，把自己的脸埋在了手掌里。  
  
“情人节快乐。”  
“……嗯，情人节快乐。”  
不知道是谁先说出口的，又是谁紧随其后接上了一句。  
  
END  
  
番外  
  
“玛修——我回来啦……”  
最后一份巧克力派送完毕，藤丸立香一进房间就立刻奔向了自己的床，动作之迅速惊得正坐在椅子上的粉发少女一个激灵站了起来，连同肩上趴着的白色谜之生物也一起发出了惊讶的叫声。  
“前辈，欢迎回来！派送巧克力辛苦了！”被称作“玛修”的少女关心地望向自己的御主，“话说回来，之前对Lancer的库丘林先生的寻找有下落了吗？”  
“那个啊，其实我出门之后不久就看见他了，”此时已经呈“大”字形摊开在床上的橙发少女回答着，“巧克力也很快就交给他了，不过，怎么说，不知道为什么，我总感觉他的状态有些不对劲……”  
“哎，怎么会？”粉发少女有些吃惊，“是灵基出了问题吗？需要我去帮忙通知工作人员排查一下供电系统的问题吗？”  
“唔……应该不用啦，别的从者都挺正常的，应该不是迦勒底内部的问题吧，”藤丸立香翻了个身，继续回忆着刚才的见闻，“之前碰见库丘林先生的时候，他和我说是因为起晚了，而且回礼又莫名其妙失踪，所以才会来迟。但是他走路有点磕磕绊绊的，还扶着腰，领口附近还有不少奇怪的淡红色痕迹……而且他从昨天晚上说要去找卫宫先生之后就没怎么出现过了，一直到刚才才露面，之前我又听说卫宫先生昨天晚上也很早就回了房间，也不知道他们到底是在商量什么重要的事情……”  
“我也不太清楚呢……”玛修摇头，“不过那是他们之间的事，还是不要插手比较好吧。而且，不解开谜团，某种意义上也算是好事吧？⑵”  
“嗯，你说得也对，”藤丸立香若有所思地点点头，“毕竟所谓的谜团，在解开的一瞬间就不是谜团了⑶，就这样保持未知或许也不错。那么，下一个问题，这些堆了一屋子的巧克力……对了，玛修。”橙发少女从床上弹起来，望向后辈的眼神里充满请求和期待，以及……那么一丝恶作剧的意味。  
“哎？怎么了，前辈，有事叫我吗？”粉发的亚从者回过头。  
“反正这些巧克力我一个人也吃不完，”藤丸立香指了指房间一角，玛修顺着对方手指的方向看过去，看到了出现在视野中几乎快要堆成山的、各式各样的巧克力和点心，“玛修也来帮忙好了。”  
“咦？我也要来帮忙吗？！”粉发少女有些惊愕，“虽然很感谢前辈的好意，但是这些都是从者们送给您的心意，我果然还是……不了……”  
“有什么关系嘛，反正不吃也是浪费，”藤丸立香跳下床，一把揽住身旁后辈的肩，语调里充满诱惑的意味，“来吧来吧，就当帮我个忙，玛修最好了对不对？”  
“前……前辈……”粉发少女别过头，脸上似乎泛起了一丝不易察觉的红晕。  
“对了，把茨木、杰克和童谣她们也叫来吧，”藤丸立香似乎突然想起了什么似的，连忙补充上一句，“一起开个茶会似乎也不错。”  
“好、好的！我这就去叫茨木童子小姐她们过来！”  
粉发的亚从者似乎把这当成了命令，迅速小跑着离开了。藤丸立香望着对方的背影，又看了看墙角那座由糖果、点心和巧克力堆成的山，不由得叹了口气。  
这么多的甜品和零食，就算是把大家都叫过来，也不知道究竟能不能在赏味期限之前吃完呢……  
  
END  
  
注释：⑴睡眠猛毒药：是ff14里的一种道具，本来是给怪用的（。）效果其实是从相关的理符任务里扒的，颜色和原本的道具一样，但是瓶子被我改成了其他药品的瓶子（见lof页面文末配图）  
⑵和⑶：化用自ff14中仙子族蛮族任务的对话  
欢迎大家来玩ff14一起钓鱼打牌赛鸟做快乐光之跑腿人（不是）


End file.
